cgcjfandomcom-20200215-history
Clone Gunner Commander Jedi/Canon
|Row 3 title = Gender |Row 3 info = Male |Row 4 title = Hair colour |Row 4 info = Blond |Row 5 title = Eye colour |Row 5 info = Brown |Row 6 title = Skin colour |Row 6 info = Tan |Row 7 title = Affiliation(s) |Row 7 info = *Galactic Republic **Grand Army of the Republic *Clone Gunner Commander Jedi's Squadron }} CT-7.5149, nicknamed "Gunner," then later "Clone Gunner Commander Jedi" was a force-sensitive clone trooper who served in the Grand Army of the Republic before deserting and starting his own squadron during the Clone Wars. He later claimed to be a Jedi master after he took on a padawan. Biography ]] Creation CT-7.5149 was created on the planet Kamino during the Clone Wars. Almost immediately after being created CT-7.5149 met CT-7.5149.5, whose shared appearance initially confused them. As a Cadet As a cadet CT-7.5149 found it hard to come to terms with his force powers and that he was the only Clone who was able to use these powers, even though they were all clones of the same person. During training exercises CT-7.5149 and CT-7.5149.5 would often try to do things differently but still successfully complete the exercise. When the Republic Cruiser CT-7.5149 and CT-7.5149.5 were on came under attack, they both disobeyed orders to stay and hide by manning two of the turrets. CT-7.5149.5 ended up taking out a formation of three Tri-fighters. Soon after, when the cruiser was boarded by Battle Droids, CT-7.5149 and CT-7.5149.5 were kidnapped and taken aboard a large Droid ship. They refused to give up any vital Republic information, as a result, they branded CT-7.5149.5 with a star over his right eye. They were eventually rescued by General Skywalker and his Padawan Ahsoka. CT-7.5149 later gave CT-7.5149.5 the nickname of Tri-Star, a name which CT-7.5149.5 stuck with until his death. Fleeing the Republic At some point, CT-7.5149 became eager to leave the Republic and start his own squad, one where they didn't have to fight. This led CT-7.5149 to desert the Republic with Tri-Star. Upon the first planet they fled to, they were ambushed. During this ambush, Tri-Star was killed, leaving CT-7.5149 devastated. Becoming a Jedi After running away from the Republic and the death of his best friend, Tri-Star, Clone wandered the surface of the world that he and his now deceased friend had fled to. While wandering through one of the planets many thick jungles he came across a strange monument, a message was etched into the stone; "Clone, I know how you feel right now, really I do, but you need to discover your destiny, just like I did, and as you will. Take the lightsaber and robes, and leave this world. The universe is full of new friends for you to make, and enemies. Now go brave Gunner, live your destiny!" Clone then took the robes and lightsaber, and vowed that one day he'd be the leader of the most spectacular Clone squadron ever! Forming His Squadron CT-7.5149 formed his Squadron with only the best Clones including the only Female Clone, Clone outcasts; Brute, 'The worst Clone ever' and Snipe. After Clone had found the means to leave the planet Tri-Star had died on, he ended up on a planet upon which cloning experiments were taking place. After Clone discovered the experimental cloning facility and failed to gain access, he built a droid, in the hope that if he programmed it for sabotage and hijacking systems it would be more successful at gaining entry to the facility. It gained entry to the facility and alerted Clone to the "failures" section. The droid soon discovered a weak point in the facilities security and Clone slipped in, only to discover the execution of a young female Clone being held. Clone didn't know much in the ways of the Jedi but saved the female Clone through his less than skillful use of a lightsaber. He then saw his chance at starting his squadron and offered the young female Clone a chance to be a part of it, an offer she greatly accepted. Soon Clone's presence became known, and he had to escape, which he did, taking the Female Clone with him. They escaped to some kind of shuttle park, selected the shuttle for which they would escape in, and entered it, only to discover that another female Clone had managed to escape and was hiding in the shuttle. Clone, the two female Clones and his Droid then escaped in the shuttle together. Over the following months his squadron slowly grew, first by rescuing an abandoned Clone who had acquired the nickname of 'The worst Clone ever', then whilst captured by some Battle Droids, Clone met 'Brute', who had also been imprisoned by Battle Droids and helped him escape. On a trip to Mos Eisley on Tatooine Clone met 'Snipe', a Clone who had been surviving for months on his own in the harsh dessert, who leapt at the chance of joining Clone Gunner Commander Jedi's squadron. The Child/A Padawan During a trip to the market place on the recently terraformed Ѩѫѭ, he learned that the squad might be in a spot of bother, but before he could do anything, they were surrounded by guards and one man who claimed that his squad were concealing a child. They managed to escape back to their ship. Clone and his squad were back on board his ship, in the living quarters. It was then that Clone found out that Maxible was right... As they escaped in Clone's ship, Clone raced off to the cockpit in order to get the ship into hyperspace. He succeeded in doing so but the ship was torn in half by the force of entering hyperspace and the bombardment of Maxible and his guards in six fighter ships, leaving two of the squad behind. Order 66 Clone and his Squadron, fought alongside the Republic in a battle, with Clone, the Female Clone and Sparky on the front line. Later, once the battle had subsided, Clone received a signal, in the form of a hologram of the secret Sith, Darth Sidious, giving the order for the execution of all Jedi, order 66. Even though all Clones were conditioned to obey this order, Clone resisted and escaped with his Padawan. Age of the Empire New Adventures with "Georgia" Some time after the fall of the Jedi and the rise of the Empire, Clone awoke to find himself having been cryogenically frozen and awoken by a mysterious amnesiac girl. Still temporarily blind from being cryogenically frozen the girl had to help Clone and in the process he gained the nickname of 'CT' while she named herself 'Georgia'. Georgia assisted in their escape when two men entered to check up on them. Clone's sight began to return an they headed down the corridor, finding and taking a little robot on the way. The three of them then escaped in an escape pod, not knowing of their destination. Undated Events *Clone built himself an Assault tank. *At some point Clone befriended a Creature. *At some point, while strolling through some woods, Clone encountered a lone Battle Droid and quickly dispelled it. {{C|CGCJ: Clone Gunner Commander Jedi} Gallery CGCJ.png DSCN3249.JPG|Clone with an unnamed creature